Salt
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: Percy tries to cheer Nico up, but it leads to something neither of them expected when Nico gets a taste for the ocean. SLASH. One-shot. Percy X Nico.


**Hello, Hello. To my fans, old and new alike, hope you enjoy this new foray into the world of Percy Jackson. And remember, please please please review. If I don't get much response in a particular fandom, then there is a very small probability of me writing for that fandom again. Thanks in advance.**

**WARNING: This fic contains very explicit slash that, while fully consensual, involves minors. If that offends you, then please don't read.**

* * *

Percy watched the young, raven-haired boy wander around Cabin 3. Nico was one of the only people he knew who would venture into his cabin, especially alone. The boy was dressed in his usual attire: black skinny jeans that hugged his thin legs, held up by a silver studded belt, and a thin, tight black t-shirt that clung to his torso. His freakishly narrow hips swayed slightly as he walked. Percy found himself zoning out, slightly dazed by the hypnotic motion. When he realized he was staring at another guy's ass, he shook his head and mentally berated himself. He nearly choked when Nico reached up onto a shelf and the hem of his shirt raised up to reveal a thin sliver of pale flesh. Percy cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Nico whirled around. His eyes widened at the sight of Percy, who was shirtless and dripping wet after a dip in the lake. He flushed so badly he resembled a tomato. His eyes drifted down Percy's glistening chest before darting off to a random corner of the room. His hands tugged nervously at the edge of his shirt.

"Did you need something Nico?" Percy asked, a little more harshly than he intended, flustered over his jumbled thoughts.

Nico looked back at him, turned bright red again, and opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he'd forgotten how to form words. Finally he focused on something apparently rather fascinating above Percy's right shoulder and replied, "N-not really. I was just checking in on A-annabeth and everyone after, you know, the whole Kronos thing."

Percy scowled. It wasn't exactly a secret that Nico liked Annabeth. Not that Percy had anything to worry about. Although what really scared him was that he couldn't quite decide if he was angry that Nico was crushing on her or if he was jealous _of _her. He didn't even want to contemplate the implications of the latter. Instead he walked past Nico and grabbed a towel, ruffling his hair into a perfectly chaotic mess that he somehow still made look good.

"So," Percy said suddenly, making Nico jump. "Whatcha been up to?" He tried to make his voice sound a little more upbeat to break the awkward tension.

Nico tried to respond in a coherent manner, but he kept getting distracted by the tiny rivulets of water trekking their way down the contours of Percy's chest and stomach. "Y-y-you know…I was in the U-underworld…ch-checking on…" he trailed off dazedly.

"Are you ok?" Percy inquired. Nico jumped again and jerked his eyes away from Percy's belly button, which he had been thoroughly inspecting, and back up to his face. But he immediately became lost in those entrancing sea-green eyes, which was almost worse. Percy's brow furrowed as he studied the smaller boy. Something was clearly off with the son of Hades. Percy walked over and plopped down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him and Nico slowly walked over and sat down, being sure to leave a good amount of space between them. He wrung his hands in his lap nervously.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"N-n-nothing," Nico responded without looking at him.

"Sure. Come on. No one's seen you smile in weeks. _Annabeth's _worried," he added with a playful elbow. Nico flinched away from him. "Geesh. I'm not a monster you know."

Nico finally turned towards Percy who was giving him that god-forsaken little smirk that drove him crazy. "Come on, Nic," the son of the sea god teased in his best baby voice. "Just one little smile."

Nico resolutely looked away, his face as long as ever, when Percy suddenly poked him in the ribs with a pointed finger. Nico let out a high-pitched, rather girlish little squeak. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, his face trying to impersonate a tomato again. Percy was full-on grinning at him now.

"Don't tell me Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld is ticklish," he taunted. Nico shook his head vehemently, hand still firmly clamped over his mouth to stifle any more embarrassing sounds. Percy jabbed him again, making him jump and gasp. He leapt up and made a beeline for the door. He should have known better though, because Percy's muscled physique got him there first and he blocked his escape. Nico immediately pivoted and darted away the other direction. Percy chased him down and tried to grab him, but Nico managed to barely slip out of his grasp and sprint towards the door again.

This time Percy successfully caught him around the waist and dragged him kicking and flailing back to the bed, where he tossed him onto his back. He jumped on top of him and straddled his hips, devilish fingers attacking his sides. Nico started giggling uncontrollably and thrashing around, unable to dislodge his attacker. He gasped for breath trying his best to push Percy off. "I-I-I c-can't…b-b-breathe!" he managed to pant out amidst wailing laughter. Percy completely ignored his pleas and reached behind him to pull off Nico's shoes and socks, before besieging the bottoms of his feet. Nico began screaming and kicking even more frantically, but all to no avail. Percy continued the assault until Nico was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

Percy finally relented and just grinned down at Nico, who lay with his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed. His t-shirt had ridden up to expose his navel and a thin line of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans, at which Percy was struggling not to stare. Unfortunately his face wasn't the only place Nico's blood had rushed off to, which Percy realized all too quickly and looked down to where their hips were pressed together. There was definitely something hard pressing up against him.

"Are you…?" Percy trailed off. Nico blushed deeply and looked away, not able to deny it. Percy was a little mortified to realize he himself wasn't quite as soft down there as he had started either. It didn't help that Nico's hands were still on his chest where he had tried to push him away. They were slightly grasping at his pectorals now, almost as if to pull him closer.

Percy was having trouble thinking straight, like his mind had gone a little cloudy. But it occurred to his confused brain that he couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to really tease the moody young demigod even more.

By this point, Nico had come back to his senses, at least a little bit, and had resumed trying to push the larger boy off of him. "Get off Perce," he mumbled.

But Percy just grinned and grabbed Nico's wrists and pinned them to the bed up above his head. He positioned his face right by his ear, which was difficult considering how much taller he was than the younger boy. "Do you like that?" he whispered in the huskiest voice he could manage, ensuring his warm breath washed over the sensitive skin. He could feel Nico tremble slightly beneath him. "What about this?" he purred as he rolled his hips sensuously. They both gasped loudly. _Holy gods of Olympus, _Percy thought to himself. _That should __**not **__have felt that good. _He had planned to end the teasing there but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting down against him again, craving more friction. This time Nico bucked his hips up off the bed to meet Percy's, both of them hissing in pleasure. They realized at once that this was no longer a joke for either of them.

Percy pulled back and looked down into the other boy's dark, glazed eyes. All the pieces suddenly clicked into place in his ADHD addled mind. "It…it was never Annabeth, was it?" he asked quietly.

Nico, who was still blushing furiously, froze for several agonizing seconds before shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Percy chewed on his bottom lip anxiously before pressing his forehead against Nico's and cautiously undulating his hips again. Nico's mouth fell open with a soft sigh as his hands clenched onto the firm muscles of Percy's chest. Percy initiated slow, persistent gyrations as he kept their eyes locked together, small gasps and whimpers echoing through the large room.

"P-p-percy!" Nico whined. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Percy flashed that devious smirk before placing a hand on his knee. He slid his palm slowly up the skin tight denim to the inside of his thigh, pausing just shy of where his legs met. Nico's breathing had quickened considerably in just those few short seconds. "Are you sure you want to stop?" Percy whispered seductively as he moved his hand those last few inches and lightly trailed his fingertips over the hard bulge in the front of Nico's jeans. Nico mewled and arched his back, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck.

Percy sat up, pulling Nico with him. He hooked his fingers under the hem of his tee and lifted it up his chest. Nico obediently raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled off and thrown on the floor. He squirmed shyly as Percy's eyes roamed over his body. Nico's pale, unblemished flesh was pulled tightly over his thin frame, every rib standing out in stark relief and not a bit of flab to be found. The snowy white expanse was broken only by the dusky pink of his diminutive nipples, which had hardened into rigid points. Percy moved his hands from their perch on the smaller boys hips and ran them up his body, reveling in the sharp contours lying beneath the soft, smooth skin. He dragged his thumbs over the tender nubs on his chest, eliciting a strangled cry from the boy.

His hands continued their upward journey before coming to rest on the sides of Nico's face, pulling him forward so their foreheads were pressed back together. Pools of darkness met sparkling sea-green, staring into each other's endless depths. Percy gave a genuine smile before leaning in even closer. Nico narrowed the gap another hairsbreadth. This time Percy had to tilt his head slightly to the side to notch their noses together, their lips now mere millimeters apart with their warm breaths swirling between them.

Nico was overcome by the subtle, briny scent of the ocean that always seemed to emanate from Percy. He wondered if he tasted like the ocean too and finally worked up the courage to close the divide, but Percy playfully pulled back with a smirk before leaning back into an even more infinitesimally small gap. This time Percy tried to complete the connection, but Nico had his small revenge by dodging the imminent kiss. However they still kept up that unbearable closeness. Soon the built-up tension approached the breaking point as both their breathing became shallow and ragged, their eyes glazing over, and their bodies crying out desperately for whatever may come next. Their lips ghosted across each other for one monumental moment, before the dam broke and all the emotions were released as they surged together as one. Lips crashed against each other, tongues tangled slickly, hands clutched at flesh and hair indiscriminately. For several carnal, blissful minutes, the boys devoured each other alive.

Finally they had to rein themselves in so they could breathe. They both sat back, gasping and panting, not quite believing what they were doing. Gradually they caught their breath, but now their momentum had been broken and they were once more unsure of themselves. At least, Nico was. Percy, on the other hand, had that insufferable smirk playing on his lips.

"So, Nic," he purred, allowing his lips to drag across the smaller boy's as he spoke. "How long have you been lusting after my hot body?" he inquired, flicking his eyes downward suggestively. Somehow he managed to make his abs ripple fluidly, making Nico's mouth water even more.

Nico mumbled something garbled in reply, finding it hard to focus with Percy's lips still brushing against his own.

"What was that?" Percy asked before biting down and tugging on his bottom lip.

Nico's mind was a maelstrom of confusion and need. Yet somehow he manage to stutter out, "S-s-since…W-Westover."

For the first time, Percy looked completely dumbfounded. He pulled back with his brow furrowed. "Since the first time we met?"

Nico nodded speechlessly. Percy seemed stunned for several more seconds before he recovered his old swagger. With a glint in his eye, he responded, "Well…If _I_ had been secretly crushing on me for that long, I'm pretty sure my hand would have fallen off by now."

Nico the Tomato had made a triumphant return. "Y-you are s-such a…such an…arrogant little prick."

"Oh come on!" Percy replied without missing a beat. He leaned back in to whisper in his ear, "I know you touch yourself when you think about me. Admit it."

Nico squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well?"

"Y-yes," he breathed out lowly.

"A lot? I bet you do it everyday."

Nico couldn't meet his eye.

"Well, that's a 'yes'. Oh and by the way. You are…quite mistaken. I may be a prick. But there is certainly nothing _little _about me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nico's mouth dropped open in shock.

"It must have been hell," Percy continued, "wanting me for so long, yet never being able to touch me, to kiss me, to wrap those delicious little lips around my…"

"STOP!" Nico cried out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed more. He rolled his hips upwards, searching for that heavenly friction.

"Well, well, well," Percy teased as he held him still. "Someone's a little eager. I guess there's only one solution to your pent-up frustrations."

"W-what's that?" Nico asked.

"You'll just have to make up for lost time." Percy promptly rolled himself off Nico and laid back on the bed, stretching out his lean, muscular body and tucking his hands back behind his head. He grinned at the perplexed expression on the Ghost King's face. "I'm all yours, Nic."

It took a few awkward moments for the words to sink into Nico's head, seeing as he was completely enthralled by the shocks of dark hair that had just been exposed under Percy's arms. When he finally comprehended what had been said his eyes jerked back up to his face. Percy was watching him amusedly, waiting to see what he would do.

Nico shifted onto his hands and knees and timidly crawled over to the lounging demigod and looked down at him uncertainly before leaning down to press their lips back together. Percy suppressed his dominant tendencies and allowed Nico to maintain control. He was gentle and shy at first, but he quickly gained confidence and plunged his tongue down into Percy's mouth. He delved hungrily inside, initiating a smooth, wet dance. By the end he had climbed on top of Percy, straddling his waist and grinding their erections together. He placed a trail of soft kisses down his jawline and Percy turned his head to expose the full expanse of his throat. Nico took full advantage and explored the smooth skin until he found an especially sensitive spot that had Percy gasping and whining needily. He bit and sucked forcefully until he was satisfied with the dark bruise that had formed there.

He hesitantly shifted downwards until his face was level with Percy's chest. He looked up at him questioningly. Percy's eyes were heavily lidded as he pleaded huskily, "Please…"

Nico placed a single peck on his collarbone. Then he licked across the entire hard ridge, drawing out a low moan that boosted his confidence. Percy's skin tasted faintly salty, as if he had swam in seawater rather than the lake. For some bizarre reason that Nico couldn't quite understand, this somehow turned him on even more. He latched onto a hardened nipple, sucking and biting at it playfully. Percy cried out and arched up off the bed, struggling now to maintain his submissive role and keep his hands behind his head. Nico smirked to himself as he continued to abuse the tender nub. He gave the other nipple a similar treatment until Percy was writhing and moaning, hands clawing uselessly at the headboard above him.

Nico paused briefly, unsure of what to do next, and drank in the beautiful sight of Percy's flushed face. He knew what he wanted to do, but worried that it may be too strange for the other boy. He finally steeled himself and boldly licked a stripe from the tortured nipple up into the hollow under his arm. He buried his nose in the coarse hair, inhaling deeply. The scent of fresh ocean air was much stronger here, overwhelming his senses.

"Oh you are such a naughty little boy, Nico," Percy gasped out.

Nico was so baffled by how he could have such profound effects on the older boy, but the thought thrilled him. He licked and mouthed at the cavity before making his way back down to the sensitized nipple and then on to the center of his chest. He left a wet trail down his sternum and on towards his stomach. Percy's abdominal muscles clenched and spasmed as he panted out sweet moans and whimpers. Nico dipped his tongue down into his navel, swirling around sensuously, trying and failing not to think about the incredibly obvious tent in Percy's board shorts. He continued down, following the trail of dark hair to where it disappeared beneath his waistband.

He paused here, suddenly more nervous than he had been all night. He pulled back and looked up at Percy, who simply nodded encouragement to him. Nico took a deep breath and gingerly pulled the strings of his shorts to untie them. He could barely believe that he was actually about to do this, after years of resigning himself to the "fact" that it was never going to happen.

He slowly, carefully reached up and hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band. Percy hissed as he tried to pull them downwards and they caught on his straining member. Nico finally managed to negotiate the obstacle by holding down the stiff rod with one hand (while trying to remember to breathe) and peeling the fabric over it with the other, exposing the swollen, leaking head. Percy lifted his hips up off the bed so Nico could finish dragging the unwanted garment off. He tossed the shorts over his shoulder without taking his eyes off his prize. He didn't think he could ever have looked away even if he wanted.

Percy's cock was long, hard and slender. It rose suspended over Percy's stomach, emerging from a dense nest of wiry hair. Even as Nico watched it twitched suddenly, swaying up and down as if on a spring. His large balls hung down far enough to rest on the bed between his legs. Nico licked his lips wantonly and glanced up at Percy, who had his head raised off the bed and was watching him anxiously.

On a whim, Nico delicately grasped the head between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it up till it was almost vertical. Then he leaned in and licked up the underside of the shaft from base to tip. Percy threw his head back, let out a choked gasp, and twisted his hands into the sheets. His cock tasted even more strongly of sea salt than the rest of him, and it ignited a ravenous hunger deep inside Nico. He slid his hand down to the base and, without giving himself time to reconsider, he wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked hard. Percy's anguished cry reverberated around the chamber as he bucked up into Nico's mouth and wrenched at the sheets so hard that they threatened to tear. But Nico was not about to stop now. He started bobbing up and down, taking as much of the shaft into his warm mouth as he could. He experimented with various pressures and tonguing techniques until he found the approaches that drew the most delectable sounds out of the older boy.

Percy could not even pretend to stop himself this time when his hands shot forward and knotted themselves into Nico's thick curls, striving to force more of his length up into that wet, swirling ecstasy. Nico gagged when the head hit the back of his throat, but he did his best to suppress his reflexes. He worked his way deeper and deeper, easing the shaft as far back as he could manage and whimpering as Percy tried to yank his hair out.

"Oh Gods! N-Nico!," Percy panted. "If you k-k-keep this up, I'm gonna…g-gonna…"

Nico hastily withdrew with a pop, much to Percy's vehement protestation. He shinnied back up his body and reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss. While Percy was partially preoccupied by the wicked things Nico's tongue was doing in his mouth, he was also growing more and more indignant that his orgasm had been so abruptly preempted. With a fierce growl, Percy forcefully flipped them over. He was done playing the boy toy.

"My turn," he purred dangerously. He reinitiated the kiss, but this time it was much more rough and demanding. He sucked and bit at his lips savagely, fingers digging painfully into his scalp, but all this just served to make Nico even more needy and sex-crazed. Percy jerked his head to the side to expose the pale swathe of his throat. He expertly located an over sensitized spot and immediately went to town on it, marring it with a large, beautifully dark bruise and evoking a chorus of tasty moans in the process.

He pulled back and focused his attention on the tiny, erect buds of Nico's nipples. They were just about the cutest little things he had ever seen in his life. He viciously attacked one of them, rolling it around and crushing it between his teeth before smoothing away the pain with swirls of his tongue and then repeating. One hand came up to tweak and pinch at the other nipple at the same time, while his other hand cupped the pulsating bulge in his jeans. Nico's tormented cries pierced through the heated air, his writhing body not able to process all the pleasure it was receiving.

Percy continued his brutal ministrations, leaving little marks and bruises scattered across the milky white torso, effectively claiming his territory. Once he made his way down to the studded belt, he assaulted the tight bulge, chewing hungrily at the hard erection imprisoned within the denim. Meanwhile his hands clumsily unfastened Nico's belt, ripping it out and flinging it across the room. He hurriedly unsnapped the jeans and yanked the zipper down, pulling the flaps aside to reveal a pair of form-fitting black briefs that were struggling to contain their straining prisoner. Percy slowed down and almost reverentially freed the swollen cock from its confines, allowing it to flip up into the air. It was quite a bit shorter than his own, but Percy still thought it was mouthwateringly sexy. It was nested in a sparse patch of black hair and his adorably fun-sized little balls were pulled up close to the base.

Percy drank in the tantalizing sight for a few blissful moments before diving forward and inhaling the entire member in one big gulp. (Okay, okay so maybe this wasn't exactly Percy's first time doing something like this. He had stumbled upon a couple really mischievous mermen once. Long story. Don't ask.) Nico practically screamed and convulsed as Percy's devious tongue worked obscene magic on his cock. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets. But scarcely before it had even begun Percy was pulling back off of him with an exaggerated slurp.

"P-p-percy!" Nico whined pitifully.

Percy flashed his patented smirk. "That's payback for blue-balling me earlier," he growled. "But don't worry. We're far from finished."

He roughly flipped Nico over onto his stomach and shoved him face first into the bed, yanking his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off. Then he pressed himself up against Nico's back, slotting his dick between his ass cheeks.

"I want to fuck you so bad," he whispered gruffly into his lover's ear, rolling his hips so that his member slid back and forth in his crack.

"G-gods…Perce!" he cried as he pressed back against him. "P-please!"

Percy grunted in satisfaction and then kissed his way quickly down the boy's spine. He groped at the small, pert globes of Nico's ass and spread them apart, revealing the spasming, puckered ring of muscle. Nico wailed lustily when Percy buried his face in him, his slick, squirming tongue burrowing its way into his entrance. His back cracked as it arched uncontrollably. He grabbed the edges of the mattress so hard his knuckles turned white and he pushed his ass back against the invading appendage, needing it to go deeper. Percy licked and drilled away at the tight passage, reveling in the way Nico's lithe body responded to his actions.

"Percy!…p-p-please…more," Nico begged.

Percy smirked against his current conquest and then shinnied back up to his ear. "You want more?" he crooned as he nipped playfully at his earlobe. Nico nodded wordlessly, so Percy reached a hand up and pressed his fingers to his lips. Nico immediately sucked them into his mouth like a starving animal, tongue swirling around them and thoroughly coating them in his saliva.

When Percy was satisfied that they were slick enough, he retracted them and dipped them into the cleft of Nico's ass. He slathered the spit around the puckered hole before smoothly slipping the first finger into the passage. Nico gasped and recoiled from the intrusion. Percy grabbed onto his hips with his other hand to steady him. He twisted his finger around inside him, gradually loosening up the contracting muscles. It didn't take him long to maneuver a second finger in next to the first. He started scissoring and pivoting around the confined space, and by this point Nico was panting out strangled pleas and pushing back on the fingers to force them deeper. Percy adjusted his angle slightly and then thrust in harder, curling in just the right way to hit some magical spot in Nico that had him collapsing flat on the bed and convulsing in pleasure. Then a third finger was wiggled in to finish stretching him open.

"P-percy!….I…I'm r-r-ready…j-just do it!" Nico moaned out.

"That was fast. Clearly someone's been practicing," he teased.

Nico blushed crimson again, which was ironic considering the position they were in. Percy eased his fingers back out of his hole and then reslotted his dick into the narrow crevice. He grabbed onto Nico's chin to pull his face around and kissed him deeply.

"Are you sure you want this?" Percy asked.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

Percy lined himself up with his entrance and pressed until his head slipped inside. Nico gasped and cried out with mingled pain and pleasure.

"You ok?" Percy asked, his face flooded with concern.

"Yeah…just d-don't stop," Nico pled.

Percy slid his length deeper in slow, steady increments until he was fully sheathed inside the smaller boy. Both their breathing had deteriorated into ragged pants. Percy was almost incapacitated by the overwhelming tightness and Nico by the indescribable fullness. Percy pressed his body fully down onto Nico's, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck.

"C-can I move?" he asked anxiously.

Far past the ability to form a reply, Nico simply nodded eagerly. Percy pulled back until only his head was still encased and then rocked back inside, making Nico gasp and jump.

"H-harder…" the young bottom begged breathlessly.

Percy smirked and drew out once more before slamming in to the hilt. Both of them cried out loudly, but Percy couldn't stop himself now. He pulled back and thrust in even harder and soon established a rhythmic pounding. Nico stifled his depraved moans by shoving his face down into the mattress and biting down on the blankets. His hands scrabbled desperately at the sheets as he flung his hips backward to meet each thrust. Percy had one hand clinging to his shoulder while the other was on his hip, fingernails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

"F-f-faster!" Nico managed to bark.

Percy was more than happy to oblige. He quickly worked up to a relentless, frenzied tempo. The room echoed with their anguished screams. Soon they were both covered in sweat, slick skin sliding against one another and the smell of sex mixing with the ocean breeze.

Percy suddenly extracted himself and flipped Nico over onto his back. Nico immediately wrapped his legs around his waist as he plunged his member back inside of him, somehow going even deeper than should have been possible. Percy kissed him sloppily as he renewed his frantic pace, Nico clinging to his arms for dear life. Their steady rhythm gradually deteriorated into chaotic, feverish rutting. Nico ran his hands all over Percy's chest, unsure where he most wanted to touch. But when Percy changed his angle to achieve more direct hits on his prostate he forgot all about that along with everything else. He wrapped his arms around Percy to pull him closer and unwittingly clawed at his back, leaving bright red slashes down the smooth skin.

Percy kissed him one more time and murmured pleadingly, "Cum for me."

Those three little words, combined with the relentless offensive on his prostate, instantly sent Nico over the edge. A silent scream tore its way out of his throat as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Percy pounded Nico through the rapturous throes of his orgasm, as he convulsed and showered his own chest and stomach with hot cum. Finally Percy slowed to a halt, grinning down at the gasping boy beneath him.

"G-gods Perce…y-you…didn't even…have to…touch me…" he panted.

"I'm just that good," Percy replied cockily, halfway distracted by watching the jizz creep over his pale skin. Finally the temptation was too much. He pulled his cock out of the tight passage and moved down his body until he was level with his stomach. He sensuously licked up the sticky white droplets, bit by bit, until he had collected it all and then visibly swallowed. Nico could only watch, stunned.

"Gods Nico, I need to…" he trailed off before shuffling up his body to position his cock in front of his mouth. "S-suck me off….Please!" he begged.

Nico devoured his cock again, sucking for all he was worth. Percy tangled his fingers into his hair and face-fucked him into the bed, still reveling in the taste of his lover's sperm. Seconds later he was fast approaching his climax.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted. "I want to see you eat my cum so bad."

Nico was blushing ridiculously again, but he reached up to the pump the long shaft.

"FUCK!" Percy screamed as he came hard. He shot one thick rope of cum after another into Nico's mouth and all over his face. Nico couldn't believe how much was spurting out of him, the flow was seemingly endless. When he finally subsided, Nico closed his mouth and swirled what he caught around. He was no longer surprised at how salty it was. But he was also detecting very strange, unnatural undertones. Like maybe a hint of fresh lobster in melted butter. Or was it shrimp? Or…He couldn't decide. There were far too many subtle aspects and nuances to it, and none of them what he expected. He needed more of it. Now. Fortunately Percy chose that moment to kiss him before licking his face clean, gathering up his own emissions. Then he reattached their lips, allowing the thick, rich cream to flow back into Nico's hungry maw. Their tongues danced together, slick with the gooey substance. They were both lost in sheer bliss.

When they finally broke apart, they were thoroughly sated and thoroughly exhausted. Percy collapsed on top of him, wrapping him up in his arms as they shared exhilarated smiles.

It was at that moment that Annabeth walked into the cabin to find them in a sweaty pile of tangled limbs, the air inundated with the unmistakable scent of their unspeakable acts. Her face paled and she simply turned straight back around and stormed out.

Percy had a lot of explaining to do. But that could wait until later. There was no way he was leaving his current spot for at least several hours. He smiled down at Nico and kissed him softly before pulling him close. He looked forward to a peaceful night in that warm embrace. Well maybe not _completely _peaceful. He wasn't going to rule out another round or two before the night was over.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, there you go. I really hope you all enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it ;)**

**For any loyal fans out there, I want to take this time to give you a heads up that I'm going to be starting a fully original fic over on the sister site FictionPress soon. It will be under the same username but I haven't given it a title quite yet. But I really hope you keep an eye out for it. **

**Anyway, remember to review :D **

**Happy Holidays! Love you guys 3**


End file.
